


Big Sea High School Two

by FlyingDutchess



Series: Big Sea Highschool [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, F/M, False Accusations, Family Drama, Fluff, Football, Funny, Graduation, High School, Humor, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Pregnancy Scares, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDutchess/pseuds/FlyingDutchess
Summary: A follow-up on the previous season of BSH. Nami now a third year and Luffy a second year. A secret is out that could potentially jeopardize their future.
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Dracule Mihawk, Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Kozuki Hiyori/Roronoa Zoro, Kuina & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Series: Big Sea Highschool [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202930
Kudos: 9





	1. Almost A New School Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone thanks for sticking around for the second season of BSH, I hope you all enjoyed the first season as it was just setting things in place for the drama that's about to unravel this season!

It’s been two months since Nami left to go abroad and spend time with the universities that reached out to her. A lot of things had taken place in her absence. For starters, Genzo fell extremely ill, Shanks left the country for a while, Luffy went to train with Sabo and his father for a few weeks before he started hiding out at Zoro’s. Nami’s relationship with Luffy hadn’t changed, it only made their bond stronger. They talked almost every day and facetimed each other at every chance they got. 

Laying with their backs on a blanket in the middle of the tangerine garden, Luffy and Nami were watching clouds. Keyword “were”. Luffy fell asleep and Nami is reading through her journal which she wrote in daily on her times abroad. 

Nojiko, who comes out from the house with her phone in her hand, approaches the two. 

“Hey, did you hear about the back to school party next week?” Nojiko asks.

“No, who’s hosting?” Nami asks out of curiosity.

“You, obviously. You’re president of the entire study body.”

“Council...and I’m not president until we get in school to vote.”

“Well, if you're running for president it’s obvious you’re gonna win. You were eight votes behind Sabo. The school loves you.”

“Before that shitty video was posted….it gives me nightmares.” Nami pretends to shudder.

“Oh you’re being dramatic.” Nojiko chuckles. 

Nami and Nojiko bicker back and forth before Nojiko finally gives up. 

“Fine...I’ll let Koala know she’s hosting a back to school party. Who knows maybe she’ll get a lot of votes and become student body president….taking after her boyfriend's footsteps.” Nojiko sighs in defeat. 

“Stop doing that? It’s not going to work.”

“Doing what?”

“You’re trying to get me to feel guilty about not hosting this party. Go ahead, you can ask Koala, but I doubt she’ll say yes.”

“She isn’t a party pooper, like a certain someone I know.” Nojiko throws shade and lightly laughs it off. 

Nami rolls her eyes and stands up dusting off her skirt, then checking her watch. She had to get ready for her shift soon at Arlong’s. A part-time job she picked up to help out with the maintenance of the house. Nojiko lightly taps Luffy, waking him up from his nap. 

“Morning already?” Luffy sits up and stretches. 

“No, it’s the middle of the day. Hey, listen I finished baking the pie, it’s cooling off inside on the kitchen’s countertop. Can you bring it to Genzo-san? I have to water around then I’ll be over shortly.” Nojiko asks.

“Is Nami already at work?” Luffy scratches his head in question.

“She’s inside getting ready.” 

Luffy makes his way inside to pay his girlfriend a visit before she’s off to work. 

“Hey you.” Nami greets him while buttoning her shirt in the full mirror. 

Luffy lays on her bed and closes his eyes. 

“I’m so bored.” He complains.

“Well, you would’ve had something to do if you hadn’t run away from your responsibilities. Aren’t you excited to see your dad again?” 

“He’s alright, besides that's for people who want to be like heroes and protect the country. I don’t want to be a hero.” He sits up and watches as she steps in her shoes and fixes her hair into a bun. 

“I think heroes are pretty cool. Especially when they save their damsel in distress. It’s so romantic.” Nami grabs her nametag and heads for the door with Luffy following behind.

They get to the living room/kitchen area, Luffy takes the pie off of the counter and gives it a good sniff.

“Don’t even think about it.” Nami warns, collecting her jean jacket from the coat rack. 

“Awww, what time does your shift end?”

“Eight.” 

“Can you give me five minutes to give this pie to Genzo so I can take you to work?” Luffy asks, now walking towards her with the pie in his hand. 

“Make it quick. I’ll be counting.”

Luffy grins at her and heads out the door and down the strip of houses to where Genzo lives. It was quiet. Luffy knocks on the door and there’s a weak voice that can be heard from inside. Luffy slowly opens the already ajar door. 

“Pinwheel-ossan,” Luffy calls out, “Nojiko baked you a pie….It smells really good….I bet it tastes good too.” Luffy makes his way inside his house to where Genzo is sitting in the living room looking at old photos he had taken. 

He had photos of Nojiko and Nami when they were younger...They were happy. She was happy. Raising two abandoned kids all by herself. Genzo smiles to himself. 

“Hey, kid. If you want to take a piece of pie to take back with you. Promise me this.” Genzo clears his throat so he can get his words out clearly. 

Luffy looks at Genzo whose back is turned. 

“I’m not sure how long my body is going to fight, but I’ll tell you this. That Nami you’re fond of….she’s my daughter. Not a biological or adoptive daughter, but I was the male parental figure in their lives. That radiant smile Nami has nowadays is because of you, if you do….if you do anything to take her smile away. I will haunt you from my grave and make your life a miserable hell...Understood.” Genzo looked at Luffy over his shoulder.

Luffy was paralyzed for a moment. He was a bit intimidated, but nodded his head in response.

“I’m serious, boy.”

“Y-yes sir.” Luffy salutes, then gives Genzo a reassuring smile.

\---

At Zoro’s, Luffy and Zoro hung around at the back soaking in the sun. Zoro is kicked back while Luffy is playing with the grass he picked with his hands. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Zoro asks Luffy.

“Yeah, what’s on your mind?” Luffy blows the grass out of his palms and goes to sit in the shade next to Zoro.

“This may come surprising to you….but, how do you know when you love someone?” Zoro looks at Luffy for an answer.

A goofy grin appears on Luffy’s face. Which made Zoro roll his eyes and take a sip of his sake. 

“Forget I even asked.” 

“Is it Tashigi? You miss her don’t you.” Luffy teases Zoro. 

Zoro turns away trying to hide his blushed face, Luffy teases him and pokes him like a child. 

“Would you knock it off?!” Zoro smacks his hand away. Making Luffy sit back on his heels.   
“To answer your question….loving someone is like….,” Luffy looks down and starts fiddling with his thumbs with a small smile on his face, “heartwarming seeing them happy, you think about them everyday, putting up with their crappy tv series, being their emotional anchor, having someone who you trust and support and….feeling like you can’t function properly when their absent.” Luffy says the last part softly, reminiscing about those months without Nami. 

“The last part….that’s how I feel...about her and it drives me crazy.” Zoro sips his sake.

“Don’t you guys keep in touch at least?” Luffy asks out of curiosity. 

“We’re broken up Luffy, even if I did get in touch with her-”

“It's to give yourself a piece of mind.” Luffy cuts him off. 

Zoro thinks about it then takes another sip of his sake. Luffy looks over to the clouds, his imagination running wild seeing pictures in the clouds of meat, his straw hat and...Nami. 

“What crappy tv shows she makes you watch with her?” Zoro chuckles. 

“Some foreign reality show named Flopdashians (Kardashians).” 

Zoro laughs at his friend and his little misery.   
\---  
Later that day, Nami shift ended and Luffy walked her home. Some nights he would spend the night if he was too tired to head home or to avoid his grandfather. Tonight he decided to head home before his grandfather reports him missing. 

“I’m home!” Luffy calls out kicking his shoes off at the door.

“We’re in here.” Sabo calls out. 

“Sabo?” Luffy confusingly asks and makes his way to the living room. He takes a step back surprised by the folks in his living room. 

Before him stood Garp, Sabo and his father….Dragon.

“Finally decide to show your face around here after two nights of not coming home.” Garp sighs and sits down on the couch. “I’m too tired to deal with him, Dragon, he’s your son.” 

Sabo, in his uniform, gives his brother a pat on the shoulder and goes upstairs. Luffy looks at Dragon with a frown and looks at the duffle bag in his hand. 

“What’s that for?” Luffy asks.

“Let’s go for a walk.” Dragon answers him, walking him past him and heading for the front doors. 

\---  
Once they were outside under the night sky, Dragon leads with his hands behind his back wearing an olive green cap on his head, with a pair of jeans and a buttoned up shirt. Luffy walks a few steps behind him kicking the tiny rocks he’d encounter. They hadn’t had the best relationship given Luffy only seen him a few times in his life. 

“Are you gonna talk or are you just gonna lead me somewhere far to kill me?” Luffy asks with hands in his pockets. 

“Why would I want to kill you? You’re my son. I’m not even a murderer.”

“For me being your son, I’ve only seen you three times my entire life. No letters, no weekend visits. We live in the same damn country man.” Luffy scowls at his father’s back.

“I know you probably hate me and I don’t blame you. I would hate me too, being in your shoes.” Dragon looks over his shoulder at Luffy behind him.

They walked further until they got underneath a lamppost with a bench underneath the light. They sat down, but on opposite sides of the bench. Luffy now with a stick in his hand, draws in the dirt beneath his feet, while dragon observes him.

“Your grandfather, my dad, said you’ve been making his blood pressure rise. You know, my old man has been there since you were born. He loves you dearly, but sometimes you can be “a pain in the ass”, his words not mine.”

“Yeah, because we always butt heads. He wants me to be something I don’t. I don’t want to be a lame ass police officer when I graduate highschool.” Luffy complains, erasing his drawing of a woman with fish characteristics with his foot. 

“What do you want to be?” Dragon asks out of curiosity. 

“I want to be like Shanks. He’s my role-model.” Luffy smiles to himself. 

Dragon takes notice of Luffy’s fondness of Shanks and smiles to himself, he’s hurt by his son’s words, but completely understands. He’s been missing out of his life and missed all his birthdays and sports games, what a shitty father he has been. 

“Well, whatever it is you want to be in life….I’ll support you.” Dragon gives him a half smile. 

“.....” Luffy cringed at his words. 

The tension between the two formed after Luffy went silent. Dragon licked his lips and cleared his throat hoping to ease the tension. 

“You asked what’s in the duffle bag earlier? It’s yours. I’m moving bases, I’m no longer stationed here in Japan. Sabo’s coming along and….I want you to come with us.” Dragon answers Luffy’s question.

Luffy stares at him in disbelief. “WHAT?” he gets up from the bench.


	2. Turn Of Events

“What?!” Luffy exclaims at Dragon who sat with his legs crossed. 

“Calm down, I know it’s big of me to ask you since we don’t have the best relationship, but I’m willing to form a bond with you. You’re my son after all.” Dragon explains.

“Y-y-your CRAZY man! I have a LIFE here you can’t just come here and try to take me away.” Luffy eyes furrow at his old man. He was speaking utter bullshit right now. 

“Let’s head back so we can-” Dragon starts.

“You can’t take Sabo either, he has a life here too and a good one at that.” Luffy argues. 

“Listen Sabo-” 

“SABO AGREED TO LEAVING!!!” Dragon stood up, sizing up his son. He is much taller than Luffy, Luffy knew that but he didn’t back down. He doesn’t back down from anyone. 

After glaring at him Luffy steps back slowly, then turns to run back home.   
\---

Closing the door and locking it behind him, Luffy walks hastily past Garp and goes upstairs to his room. Slamming the door behind him. 

“Hey!” Garp yells out. 

The front door unlocks and walks in Dragon. He sighs and takes a seat next to his father on the couch. 

“He didn’t take it well I’m guessing.” Garp says switching between channels. “He’s stubborn like his mother.” Garp chuckles taking a sip of his cold beer. 

Sabo comes downstairs with his duffel bag looking at the two older men on the couch. 

“Is he excited to pack or...upset?” Sabo asks concerningly. 

“The later option.” Dragon sighs. 

“I’ll see...if I can talk to him.” Sabo rests his bag down and goes upstairs to talk to his little brother. 

Sabo knocks on the door before turning the doorknob. It’s locked. “Hey, Luffy? It’s Sabo….can we talk?” 

There’s no answer. 

“I’m not going to try to change your mind…” Sabo says softly. 

On the other side of the door footsteps can be heard and the door unlocks. “It’s not like you can anyways.” Luffy says with a scowl. 

Sabo walks in Luffy’s sort of messy room. Clothes were piled into a corner, plastic bottles under the bed and two empty chip bags on his dresser with dirty cups and plates on his dresser. His gaming console was on, but he wasn’t playing. Luffy sat in the corner of his bed next to the way looking at the street below with tears in his eyes. 

“Are you crying?” Sabo crawls onto the bed next to him. 

“No…” Luffy blinks and wipes the tears away. 

“Listen Luffy, I know you don’t want to uproot your life and leave, but think of how much fun we’ll have outside of Japan. You’ve never been out of the country before, so think of it like being like Shanks, but in a legal way. You get to travel every year to a different place.”

“Is that how long you’ll be gone?” Luffy sniffles and looks over at Sabo. 

Sabo felt a knot in his throat. “Y-yeah.”

“Sabo, I’m not leaving….I have a life here. You do too….what about Koala?” 

Sabo is quiet before answering, “I already told her, earlier in the summer.” 

The moonlight lit up the partially dark room, shining on Luffy and his tear stained face. 

“I don’t want you to go Sabo…..you’re my o-only brother left..” Luffy's voice broke. 

Sabo heart shattered hearing him saying that, he didn’t want to think of dying and leaving Luffy all alone. He hadn’t thought of Luffy’s feelings about this entire thing. He’d been selfish...he and Dragon. 

“I won’t die….I promise.” Sabo holds out his pinky. 

“Yeah...I heard that before.” Luffy looks at him with a small scowl on his face and tears in his eyes. 

To Sabo, Luffy will always be his little crybaby brother who is sometimes soft and lives a carefree life. It hurt him seeing him cry. 

“Tell you what...you play along and come with us and I’ll give you a plane ticket back to Japan to return on the weekend. Just so you can see outside the country.” Sabo offers.

“How do I won’t trick me?” Luffy hesitates on Sabo’s offer.

“We’re brothers, I trust you and you trust me.” Sabo holds out his pinky again. 

“Fine….where are you gonna get the money from?” Luffy questions him again.   
“I’m an officer on the force, of course I’m getting paid.” Sabo gets up from the bed walking towards the door. 

“Wait, where are we going anyways?” Luffy asks before Sabo leaves.

“Africa.” Sabo looks over his shoulder.   
\---

“That’s way too much sugar!” Nami exclaims.

She and Nojiko were both in the kitchen baking treats for Genzo. Baking him a Lemon Orange cake. Nojiko giggles and playfully puts flour on Nami’s face. 

“Hey!” Nami gets some of the flour off the counter and wipes in on Nojiko’s clothes. Nojiko gasps and smiles. The two sisters both started playing with the flour and covering each other with flour from the bag instead of off the counter. 

Nojiko’s phone started ringing on the couch making Nojiko call for a time out. It was a facetime call from Koala. Nojiko answers the phone and goes back to the kitchen. 

“Hey, Noji-” Koala pauses, shocked by Nojiko’s face and clothing.

“You should see Nami.” Nojiko laughs and flips the camera to Nami who poses showing flour covered peace signs and a duck face. Flour in her hair, on her face, hands and clothes, her already messy apron even messier. 

“What’s up Koala?” Nojiko flips the camera back to herself. 

“I wanted to talk about the upcoming party.” 

“Oh yeah, that, how’s it coming along?” Nojiko sets the phone down to flick more flour at Nami behind her back. 

“I need a place to host it. We can’t have a back to school party with nowhere to have fun.”

Nami and Nojiko can be heard laughing in the background. 

“Hey, are you paying attention?” Koala asks. 

Nami walks over and picks up the phone, “you can host at the fairgrounds. The summer fair ended earlier this month so we have a lot of space for like thousands to attend.” 

“I don’t know why I hadn't thought of that, you’re so smart Nami. You want to co-host the party with me?” Koala offers.

“No thanks, I already told Nojiko, I want nothing to do with this party, but to simply attend.” 

“Lame!” Nojiko says in the background.   
The three girls laugh with each other until a loud siren can be heard outside. Nojiko and Nami quickly walk to the living room to look out the window. It was an ambulance approaching. It was odd for an ambulance to be here late in the night or even at all, nobody was terminally ill to Nami’s knowledge. 

“One of the neighborhood kids must’ve made a prank call.” Nojiko assumes. 

They watched as the ambulance passed their house and kept going. Nami had a bad feeling that something happened and put on her shoes and coat. Nojiko did the same and wore a worried expression on her face. 

“Everything okay over there?” Koala asks, getting closer to her phone. 

“We’ll call you later.” Nami says before hanging up and giving her phone to Nojiko. 

The two sisters leave the house and follow the alternating lights to a house they're extremely familiar with. 

“Genzo!!!” They shout in unison.  
\---

Zoro paces back and forth in his room. Nothing but bottles everywhere and his swords next to his bed. He thought of what Luffy said earlier. “Just say hi.” He says to himself. He doesn't know why he’s so nervous to talk to her. He hoped she would answer. It’s night where he is so it should be daytime where she is. 

He doesn't get nervous for Kendo competitions because he’s always confident he’s going to win. He took a deep breath and took a sip of his almost empty sake. Shaking the nerves out of his hands he goes onto Kumagram. He goes right to his direct message and sees her chat pinned to the top. Another sip of sake and he opened the chat.

“Hey.” He messages her, then tosses the phone onto his bed. Zoro gets up and walks around. He stops in front of his mirror.

“Get a grip, stop being a pussy, you’re not a pussy.” Zoro tells himself. 

If he could see himself from someone else's point of view, he’d be embarrassed of how much of a school girl he was acting. His phone is lit up on the bed. 

“Hi stranger.” Tashigi texts back. 

“How you’ve been…” Zoro asks.

“Can you facetime me?” Tashigi asks. 

Something Zoro hates other than empty sake is facetime. It makes him so uncomfortable. He’d rather talk in person or through texts. But for her, “sure.”

Incoming facetime call from Tashi

Zoro answers the phone. 

“Hey.” Tashigi smiles softly. 

Zoro's heart skipped a beat. He missed her smile. He missed her. 

“You look a little bloated in the face. Have you been drinking frequently?” Tashigi asks concerningly. 

“When am I not drinking?” Zoro scoffs and smiles at her. 

“Babe, I said-,” Tashigi stops herself, “sorry…”

Awkward!!!!!

“Um...yeah, I remember what you said. I’ll try to remember it next time I drink.” Zoro says then takes a sip of his sake, teasing her. 

Tashigi rolls her eyes then smiles at him.

They spoke with ease now, like they usually had been. Zoro doesn’t know why he was so afraid to check up on her. She wasn’t going to hurt him, that’d be her last intention. They talked about travel plans and Zoro getting a part-time job to keep him away from drinking in his free time. 

Zoro really hadn’t had any complications with his liver, but it doesn’t mean something would happen later on down the line. 

“You think you improved your skills? Can you finally keep up with me? Sparring partner.” Zoro says the last part seductively. 

Tashigi puts a piece of hair behind her ear. “I think….I’m better than you actually.” 

Zoro lets out a laugh which made Tashigi laugh as well. She missed everything about him. Him falling asleep in class, always getting himself lost, walking home from school together to train at his place, the cute dates they went on and their intimate moments together. Even his laughter that rarely lets out. 

“I miss you….Zoro. I miss you so much.” Tashigi says and covers her mouth, her tears start to fall and Zoro stops laughing. 

“I miss you too….I can’t get you out of my head. I was so scared to talk to you again because your feelings for me might subside. I drink a lot because one day...I’m hoping you’d walk through those doors and take the bottle away from me, scolding me about how bad it is for my health.” Zoro says looking away from the phone. 

“I don’t think my feelings for you will ever subside. I want to come back home, I want to come back to you.” Tashigi tells him. 

“Then come back, you back next week, or later this week maybe even tomorrow.” Zoro suggests.

“You know I’d do it in a heartbeat if I could….”Tashigi wipes her tears and her bottom lip quivers. 

“I love you….Tashigi.” Zoro says looking at her through his screen. He saw her smile.

“I love you too.” She says back to him. “....there’s something I need to tell you…” Her smile falls. 

“I’m listening.”

“I don’t know how to say this……”

Zoro grew curious at what she was about to say, he hoped she wouldn’t break his heart and say there was someone else. 

“I had an abortion.” She says sobbing.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“You-”  
\---

End of chapter, hope you guys enjoyed *evil laugh*


	3. Decisions

At the hospital, Nami paces back and forth while Nojiko is seated, her legs vibrating with anxiety. They can’t lose Genzo, he practically raised them when Bellemere wasn't around. Nami couldn’t think straight. It happened so quickly. She went abroad for two months and came back to Genzo being terminally ill. 

The waiting room was practically empty at this time of night, it was them, the security guard and the two front desk nurses. Nami sat down next to her sister and felt around inside her coat pockets. 

“Shit!” Nami cussed.

“What’s the matter?” Nojiko asks.

“I must’ve left my phone home.” 

“Here. Use mines.” Nojiko hands Nami her phone. 

“I’ll be back.” Nami gets up to step outside for a bit. 

Once outside, the warm cool breeze dances on her skin, her hair flowing with the soft wind. She unlocks Nojiko’s phone and goes to dial a number she knows from the back of her head. 

Putting the phone up to her ear hearing it ring, a car pulls up in front of the hospital. A red haired woman frantically opens the car door on the passenger side and Nami’s mouth slowly opens to reveal a face she knew all too well. 

Eustass Kid. 

“What happened to him?!” Nami thought. 

Kidd has blood draining from the top of his head down his necks and on his stomach with a torn shirt. One of his eyes shut to have the blood run over his eyelid. 

The woman walked Kidd frantically past Nami and into the hospital. The blood drops on the floor making a trail behind them. 

“Hello? Nojiko?” A voice can be heard on the other line. 

She almost forgot she was on the phone. “H-hey, Luffy. It’s Nami.” 

“Hey, I texted and called you a bunch of-” Luffy stops midway, “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Genzo. He’s in the hospital and it’s bad.” Nami explains. 

“Pinwheel-ossan is dead?!” 

“No, I don’t know! I don’t want to think that either.”   
“S-sorry.” 

“You think you can come here right now? I know it’s late and you're probably tired, but I could use your support right now.” Nami looks back through the transparent door to see Nojiko talking to the nurse. 

“Nami….I’ll be gone for the rest of the week. I’m visiting Africa with my dad and Sabo.”

“Wha-” Nojiko motions for Nami to come on because they were going in to see Genzo. “....I’ll...talk to you later, have a safe trip.” Nami hangs up the phone, blinks her tears back and goes in to accompany Nojiko. 

Nami holds Nojiko's hand as they follow the nurse to Genzo’s room. Once the nurse opened the door and let the ladies enter. Nojiko gasps and puts a hand over her mouth sobbing.   
Genzo layed there in bed, sleeping peacefully. He survived. 

“Genzo-san.” Nami says softly, tears rolling her cheeks. 

Nojiko placed a chair next to the bed sobbing on the bed sheets. Nami stood behind her with a hand on her back consoling her sister. 

“He’s in good condition for now, but...he might now have much fight in him left.” the nurse said the last piece softly wearing a sad expression. “I’ll leave you guys alone for some time.” the nurse closed the door softly behind her when she left. 

Once the nurse left, Nami broke down. “I’m so sorry Gen-san, it’s all my fault. I should’ve never left the country this summer. If I had known you’d be battling illness I would’ve stayed to take care of you. I’m sorry I haven’t helped out much, but I’ve been caught up with work and hanging out with Luffy.” 

Nojiko looks at her with teary eyes and gets up to hug her sister. The two stood there crying in each other's arms. They had been through a lot since the pass of their mother, but Genzo was always there to check up on them and cheer them up. He is like a father to them. It’d hurt to lose a father and mother before graduation, wedding, birth of their children, buying their first house. 

“Why are you girls crying like I’m dead?” Genzo chuckles then coughs harshly afterwards. 

Nami and Nojiko both hug Genzo in relief. 

“What is on your clothes?” Genzo asks seeing the white residue left by the flour on his arms.

The girls look down at their clothes and laugh a little, they completely forgot they were practically covered in flour. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay Genzo.” Nojiko says, wiping the tears from her face.

“Me too.” Nami chuckles lightly.   
“The nurse is right, I don’t have much fight left in me….but...I don’t want you girls to feel sad. You have to be strong, I lived a good happy life. You girls, are my everything. I know you girls will grow up to be a strong woman like your mother. Whatever the world throws at you two I know you’ll have each other's backs.” Genzo says breathing heavily. 

Nojiko gives him a weak pitiful smile. 

“Nojiko, you know what you want to do after graduation?” Genzo asks.

“I’m going to take care of the tangerine Bellemere left us.” Nojiko answers.

“That’s good….that’s good. Nami...I know you have big dreams to go to university, so take every opportunity you get. You have scholarship offers, so there’s no reason why you shouldn’t go….and about Luffy….he’s a good kid. I know he’ll protect you and keep you happy.” 

Nami tears start to fall again. She had remembered Luffy leaving to go to Africa. She wasn’t upset with him, just taken aback of the short notice. She wished this would be different circumstances.

The girls made themselves comfortable on the couches in the room after talking with Genzo before he went back to sleep. They eventually fell asleep too after getting weary from crying.

\---

“What are you talking about?” Zoro asks seriously. 

Tashigi just starts crying, “I’m s-s-s-so SORRY!!” 

“Calm down and just explain to me.” 

After she cried and cried she finally started to calm down to tell Zoro what had happened. The chances of Tashigi getting pregnant wasn’t in their thoughts after they had their first time raw. 

“After we h-had sex the f-for the f-first time, I-” she starts crying again, “It’s all my fault!” 

“No it’s not, things happen….I’m just….I’m just upset you didn’t tell me.”

“I wanted to, but my parents….I hate them...I hate them so much.” Tashigi begins to sob again. “Please forgive me….Zoro?” 

Zoro puts his phone down to finish his bottle of sake. He couldn’t believe he was going to be a father. It wasn’t her fault, it was his. He didn’t have a condom. This was a lot to process for him, he didn’t think a simple hello would turn into a tearful night. 

“How far along were you?” He asks her.

“Three w-weeks and six days.” 

“Wow…” He clicks his tongue and opens a new bottle of sake. 

“My period was late, but I didn’t think anything of it because it was normal to miss your period sometimes.” 

“I’m sorry…” Zoro says to her.

“Huh?”

Zoro hangs up the phone and tosses it somewhere. He takes a few bottles of sake with him to the back of his house to watch the stars in the night sky. A single tear falling from his eye.   
\---

Luffy felt his stomach sink after Nami hung up. He knew she was upset, he was too, now he really wondered if he should leave or not. Before zipping up his duffel bag, He thought to himself. He had to put himself in Nami’s shoes. If his grandfather was hospitalized...would she turn down a free trip for him?

He zips up his bag and sits on the bed next to it. Whatever he decided, he made his choice.


End file.
